The New Girls
by SooSweetUp
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice Swan just move to the small town of Forks and they are now attending Forks high. What will happen when they meet the Cullen boys? OOC!BxE RxE AxJ! UP AND COMING LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's my first fanfiction so be nice!.....I Obviously don't own anything. :(

* * *

**BPOV:**

Well today was my sister's Rosalie and Alice, and I's first day at forks highschool. We decided to live with our father when our mother got re-married. Our dad is never home though because he's a business man so its like we live on our own which is so cool!

Right now im having a very difficult time trying to figure out what to wear for my first day. **(a/n : since its all human forks is going to be a fairly nice place. but there will still have rainy days.)**

"Alice!!!" I called to my fashionista sister to help me figure out what to wear.

"Already on it bella!" by the time i blinked Alice was in my room with the perfect outfit.

Alica had picked out a light pink tank top with a black sequined bow on it, a black ruffled mini skirt, a light pink and black stilletto, and my light pink and black chanel purse.

**(Outfit on profile)**

"Nice! Why didnt i think of this?" I said pretty much to myself. But the little pixie still heard.

"Because your not awesome like me!" She yelled from her room. I just laughed at her.

When i was done putting the outfit on and applying my make up i decided to go find Rose.

I found her downstairs ready for school making breakfast. She was wearing a red blouse with black jean shorts with matching red stillettos. Her long blonde hair was in soft curls and her make uo was done just right.

"Hey Rose you ready for school?" I asked her while walking towards her.

"Yeah im really excited actually. Do you think this school will have a cheerleading squad?" Rose was one of the best cheerleaders i've ever seen. Along with Alice and I of course. We were the co-captain while rosalie was the captain.

Before i could answer Rosalie's question Alice came running down the stairs.

"Come on we're going to be late!" She all but screamed at us. She was wearing a blue and black plaid summer dress with a black short sleeved cardigan, her pumps were black and her hand bag was the same blue as her dress.

"I'm Driving!" I yelled and i was answered with a chorus of "aww man" I just giggled and went outside to greet my midnight blue jaguar. It was like my baby i loved it to pieces.

We got to school in a matter of minutes and we were greeted with stares and whispers.

We just rolled our eyes and got out of the car.

By time we were out we could hear what the other students were saying about us.

"_The blonde one is mine." _Said one guy.

"As long as I get the brunette i'm cool." Said another.

I tried my best to ignore them while we walked into the building. Then we saw them...

* * *

How was it? good? bad? R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well Heres The Second Chapter!

* * *

There were three boys walking in the opposite direction of us. One was huge and had dark curly hair. He was just meant for Rose. The second had muscles but not as big the first one. He had blonde hair that went down to his eyes. I knew alice would be all over him. But the third one was the most gorgeous person i had ever met. He had messy bronze hair and wasn't as big as the first two but still had muscles. His eyes were a beautiful emrald green that i found myself getting lost in. Then i realized he was talking to me.

"Hey are you girls new here you look sort of lost." He said to my sisters and I but was staring at me.

"Yeah actually we are..where is the office?" Alice said. She was always the one best at talking to boys.

"It's right down the hall and then take a left, You can't miss it" The blonde replied.

"Thanks see you around!" Rosalie said cheekily whiling winking at the huge one.

And with that we walked away. When they were out of ear shot all we could say was.

"Oh" - _Me_

"My" - _Alice_

"Freaking" - _Rosalie_

"Gosh!" - _All of us_

When we finally got to the office we asked for our schedule and they printed it out. I looked mine over and compared it with Alice and Rosalie's.

Period 1: English

Period 2: Spanish - Rosalie

Period 3: Music - Alice

Period 4: Trig

Lunch - Rosalie & Alice

Period 5: Biology

Period 6: Gym - Rosalie & Alice

I had three classes and lunch with either Alice, Rosalie, or both.

"I'll see you later guys. The bell is going to rinng soon"

"See you next class Bella" Rosalie said while walking away"

"Bye Bells" Alice replied.

When i got to my class i was late because i couldn't find it. "Good to see you have made it and you are?"

"Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella." I blushed as i spoke.

"Ok Bella take that seat in the back so i can continue my lesson.

I rushed to the seat and sat my things down. I never realised who i was sitting next to untill i heard his velvety voice.

"Hi Bella I'm Edward Cullen nice to meet you" He said with the sexiest crooked grin.

"Hey It's nice to meet you to" I said while looking from under my eyelashes.

For the rest of the class Edward and I were flirting and getting to know each other better. When the bell rang i got up to head to spanish when Edward grabbed my arm. I looked back to face him.

"I was wondering..if i ...um could...walk you to your next class?" He asked nervously

"I'd like that. By the way, your _very_ cute when your nervous" I Smiled and took his hand conifdently while we headed towards english.

When we got to the english door he asked me to see my schedule i gave it to him and he looked it over.

He smiled as he said "we have trig biology and music together"

I Smiled at him and said " See You till Then!" And i walked into the classroom.

Spanish, Music & Trig all past in a blur. Now i was heading to lunch with my sisters.

We bought our food and headed to and empty table. All the while guys and even some girls drooling at the sight of us.

A few minutes of eating Alice said "Here they come!" While smiling like and idiot.

They came over and asked if they could sit with us, and of course we said yes.

The boys looked like they were trying to work up the nerve to say something, and Alice noticed.

"What are you guys thinking about so hard?" She asked.

"Welll....Uhh...umm..." They Stuttered

Emmett was the one who brought up enough courage to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the cliffie i just couldn't help myself!!.....I forgot to say this in the last chapter but........I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:D

" We were wondering if you girls would like to go to the new club with us tonight?" All three of them looked at us with hopeful eyes.

"Sure it'll be fun!" Alice said. She was jumping up and down by now and we were all laughing at her.

The rest of the day past in a blur as my sister's and I raced home to get ready. As soon as we got through the doors they were pushing me upstairs and i knew what that meant...  
"Bella Barbie time!" They screamed.

"No!!!" I yelled twice as loud.

After 2 hours of being made up i was finally done. Alice through a blue dress at me and told me to put it on i complied and came out of the bathroom.

The girl i saw didn't look like me. She had smoky eyes, long eyelashes, and plump - but otherwise natural looking - lips. Her hair was in soft dark ringlets. She was wearing a sexy turquoise dress that barely covered my ass. Then i heard Alice yelling.

"Bella! Your not going to wear panties tonight! I have a good feeling about this so don't!"

"But al-" "No!"

But I- "No!"

"Ali-" "Zippidy Bop! No!"

Rosalie was laughing her ass off as this was going on and i mumbled "damn pixie."

When i came out of the bathroom Alice and Rosalie were already ready. Alice was wearing a yellow dress that also barely covered her ass. Her usual short black spiky hair was straightened, and her make up was done like mine.

Rosalie was wearing a purple dress that was like mine and Alice's and her hair was straightened at the top and loosely curled at the bottom.

"We look so hot guys!" I yelled.

"I Know this is going to be awesome!" Rosalie said.

The door bell rang and we knew it was the boys.


	4. Dirty Dancing

Well, Thanks to **vampyregurl09 **and **Susanj01 **im adding another chapter.

Don't own ANYTHING. :).....Im Sorry the last chaapter was so short but i was sick.:) anywhoo back to the story :D

______________**BIG LEMONS EVERYONE!**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We opened the door and their mouths dropped we giggled and asked if they were ready to go.

"Yeah we're ready" said Edward but he was staring at me. I took his hand and Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist at the same time Jasper took Alice's hand. I Smiled at the them as we walked to Edwards volvo. He held the passenger door open for me as i stepped in. What a gentleman! Then something came to my attention.

"How are we all going to fit in your volvo?" I asked.

"Oh we can make it fit" Emmett said while winking.

At that moment i saw Emmett pulling Rosalie onto his lap and she was giggling. I smiled at her and then turned back around.

We drove in a comfortable silence untill we reached the club. We walked ot the front and gave them fake id's like we've been doing it for years.

By time we walked in Rosalie was already grinding on Emmett and Jasper and Alice were at the bar drinking and talking.

"So do you want to dance?" He asked me hopefully. I could barely hear him over the blasting music so i nodded my head, and led him to the dance floor.

Low came on when i finally got into the mood and started grinding on Edward he seemed to be enjoying it due to the fact he was moaning in my ear.

I realised me and Edward had been dancing in a corner far from most of the couples and I wasnt wearing panties. At that moment i realised i wanted more. I turned my self to face Edward and he looked confused by the sudden hunger in my eyes. I took his hands off my waist and put them on my ass he squeezed it and i moaned. Before he could question me i crashed my lips to his. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gladly granted it. After a few minutes of making out I turned back around and started grinding again but with a little more force. Edward got the idea and started sliding his hands up my inner thighs until he got to the bottom of my dress. I was beggining to get impatient.

"Fuck Edward touch me" I said breathlessly. At that time he stuck his middle and index finger into my pussy and i moaned at how good it felt. I started grinding harder and he was moving faster and faster. I knew i was close to climax. Then he whispered in my ear "Cum for me Bella." At that moment i Felt my body tigten up and i screamed his name.

After he took his fingers out of me i told him i was going to clean myself up. When i reached the bathroom all i could think was 'thank you Alice' then my sisters walked in and said "your welcome ". I didnt even realise i said it out loud. I gigled and came out of the washroom.

The boys were all sitting at the bar. I asked for an apple martini and came to sat with them. Edward winked at me. "So did you guys have fun?" Emmett asked, trying not to laugh. I blushed. Thankfully Jasper came to my rescue. "I think its time to take you ladies home." He said. My sisters came out and we headed home. Edward - Once again - Opened the door for me. When we got home we kissed the boys on the lips and left them on the porch dumb struck. Wow what a night!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________So you like no like :D:D:D:D


End file.
